To Care in Secret
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Raizen is a warrior, a king, and warriors do not show weakness or show kindness, especially if they are a demon king. But, one night, Raizen goes into Yusuke's room, and reflects upon his very nature and why he called his descendant to his side.


Shezka Foxe: Okay, for anyone who's already read Father and Brother to the Ishtar, you know what crazy mission I've taken on. I have to catch up on my days, so, now, I present to you, my June 2nd story. Oh, and yes I know this may have a similar theme to it, but I have been truly thinking about this for a while.

Raizen leaned over a sleeping Yusuke, watching as the younger mazakou's chest rose and fell rhythmically. He stayed near the bedside, doing nothing to alert the young mazakou of his presence. He thought best to remain distant, close in hand in training and fighting however. Raizen was impressed with how his young charge's power had grown over the past six months, but he was sure never to mention it.

Yusuke muttered something in his sleep, and turned over. His demon youkai within responded to Raizen's energy, and the Spirit Detective to began to morph. Raizen watched, fascinated, as Yusuke's hair grew out, and the tribal markings of the mazakou appeared shoulders and forearms. A light growl escaped his lips, probably in response to whatever enemy he fought in his dreams.

Raizen made no sound as he walked around the king sized bed in order to get a better view of Yusuke. It struck him then that he'd never thought to back to his beloved in the feudal times, to see the child she had died giving birth to. Nothing to do about now, but care for the descendant. Yusuke punched out weakly in the bed, yelling out a curse under his breath, and then settling back down to rest.

Amused, Raizen smiled, no doubt dreaming of beating him into the ground. He felt an urge to reach out and touch Yusuke, just to make be sure he was there and real. Though he wasn't admitting it, even to himself, Raizen cared deeply for the half-breed's safety and survival. Was he really meant to live in Makai? Could he handle the darker truths demons faced daily? Even Raizen himself felt at times a despairing loss and loneliness, yearning for show weakness if but for a moment and to be comforted in turn.

No, he was far too old for that. Ten thousand years of suffering hadn't taught Raizen to act out his own desires. He silently cursed himself for acting so naïve, and continued to watch Yusuke slumber. No doubt he'd return to the human world some day, to stay with his beloved. Raizen had learned of Yusuke's promise to Kayko, and wished he might one day meet this girl. Even though highly unlikely, Raizen would have enjoyed to have seen them having a silly argument over nothing and Yusuke being afraid of his beloved. Wasn't how young loved worked now a days?

Chuckling, Raizen watched Yusuke for a little while longer. It had been he who had threatened King Enma with a revolt if Yusuke wasn't given a chance to come back to life. Yusuke had, truthfully, intrigued him when he'd first caught wind of him, but after that Raizen hadn't really cared. More concerned of with holding his land and finding a proper heir.

Was that why he'd called Yusuke to his side so swiftly? No, Raizen had simply wanted to see his son, if he could be called that. Now he deeply regretted it, for there was a chance he may never return to his homeland.

Yusuke rolled over in his sleep, the moonlight making him appear innocent. Raizen nudged his charge slightly; to be sure he didn't fall off the bed. Yusuke grumbled and rolled over, his back to the older mazakou. He hugged a pillow that he'd cast aside earlier to get comfortable. The blankets long since kicked off, for he'd felt hot and then cold.

Shaking his head in wonder, Raizen sat at the edge of the bed and gazed out the window. A full moon had risen that night. Its light was probably bright enough to read by if one chose to 

try. Yusuke continued to shift restlessly, tossing from side to side. The light was waking him, along with an unfamiliar presence in his room.

Raizen rose, and shut the curtains. He waited silently near the door, ready to bolt if Yusuke suddenly awoke. However, after a few minutes, Yusuke finally settled back down. Raizen heard someone approaching, and turned to greet them. He was met with a quizzical look form Hakudoshin, who had been patrolling the castle that night.

Before anything could be said, Raizen put one clawed finger to his lips and slowly winked at Hakudoshin. Confused, his second in command nodded, as if he truly understood, and continued on his patrol. Raizen turned back to Yusuke, knowing he should probably leave. Hakudoshin no doubt was wondering what the hell he was doing.

Smiling to himself, Raizen devised a lie to tell him. He'd simply tell Hakudoshin how he'd snuck into Yusuke's quarters, having the desire to suddenly rape him. Then, figuring Yusuke would probably scream to loudly had left to go back to own quarters and sleep till high noon.

Raizen entered the room one last time to check Yusuke was alright. Then picked the blanket up off the floor and tenderly arranged around Yusuke. Later, he would wonder the hell had come over him to do such a thing, and Hakudoshin never did question him about the incident that night. But Raizen did realize one thing; he would deeply care for Yusuke, even through death. Simply because he was the closest thing he had to an actual son, and that he regretted not being there to watch him grow.


End file.
